There are many different types of ribonucleic acids (RNAs) in cells. RNAs function in the synthesis of proteins. They are also involved in the replication of retroviruses, such as those involved in HIV and cancers. Because RNAs are the immediate products of genes, they also control the expression of genes. RNAs generally function through RNA-protein interactions, or RNA-RNA interactions, and because these functions are critical to virus viability, the replication of an infectious virus, or the progression of a human disease.
The general targeting of RNA/protein interactions is disclosed herein. The targeting of proteins and protein synthesis with synthetic drugs and natural products has been successful for a century, but does result in drug resistant targets. The targeting of RNA/RNA interactions has significant disadvantages because, e.g., the ‘chemical space’ of RNA is limited in the main to the four major bases, A, C, G and U. Even though native RNAs have some posttranscriptional modifications that enhance the chemical space for drug interaction, the RNA/RNA function is still one of hydrogen bond, base pairing in common with all of RNA structure and interactions.
In contrast, RNA/protein interactions are specific functional interactions involving a wealth of chemical interactions, to which highly specific drugs can be targeted. These interactions include hydrogen bonds, hydrophobic interactions, ionic interactions, salt bridges, and water bridges between the protein and the RNA.